A wide variety of crossbows have been disclosed previously; some of those are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,461 entitled “Cross bow pistol” issued Mar. 26, 1957 to Pelsue;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,287 entitled “Crossbow cocking device” issued Jul. 10, 1962 to Nelson;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,419 entitled “Cross bow with pneumatic cooking assembly” issued Feb. 9, 1971 to Cucuzza;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,711 entitled “Crossbow cocking device” issued Jun. 20, 1972 to Firestone;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,675 entitled “Cross bows” issued Jun. 10, 1986 to Waiser;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,676 entitled “Bow drawback mechanism” issued Aug. 5, 1986 to Luoma;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,892 entitled “Cross bow with cocking mechanism” issued Mar. 17, 1987 to Bozek;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,571 entitled “Cross bows” issued Oct. 6, 1987 to Waiser;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,897 entitled “Cocking mechanism for crossbow” issued Jan. 19, 1988 to Gaudreau;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,861 entitled “Cross bow with improved cocking mechanism” issued Jul. 24, 1990 to Bozek;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,200 entitled “Self-actuating, dry-fire prevention safety device for a crossbow” issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Horton-Corcoran et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,795 entitled “Crossbow cocking device” issued May 26, 1992 to Farris;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,906 entitled “Device to draw the bowstring of a crossbow” issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Choma;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,829 entitled “Crossbow dry fire prevention device” issued Feb. 4, 1997 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,520 entitled “Crossbow trigger mechanism” issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,172 entitled “Crossbow bow string drawing device” issued Oct. 20, 1998 to Suggitt;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,614 entitled “Crossbow with improved trigger mechanism” issued Mar. 23, 1999 to Darlington et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,128 entitled “Crossbow bowstring drawing mechanisms” issued Aug. 1, 2000 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,990 entitled “Dry-fire prevention mechanism for crossbows” issued Mar. 27, 2001 to Adkins;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,496 entitled “Crossbow bowstring drawing mechanism” issued Sep. 11, 2001 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,123 entitled “Crossbow trigger” issued May 18, 2004 to Summers et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,566 entitled “Automatic cocking device in a crossbow for hunting and archery” issued Oct. 5, 2004 to Malucelli;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,304 entitled “Trigger assembly with a safety device for a crossbow” issued Oct. 12, 2004 to Chang;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,007 entitled “Crossbow bowstring drawing mechanism” issued Jul. 5, 2005 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,590 entitled “Bowstring drawing device for a crossbow” issued Sep. 5, 2006 to Chang;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,567 entitled “Safety trigger for a crossbow” issued Aug. 10, 2010 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,453 entitled “Draw mechanism for a crossbow” issued Aug. 31, 2010 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,461 entitled “Crossbow cocking assembly” issued Jan. 31, 2012 to Kempf;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,299 entitled “Release assembly for crossbow” issued Aug. 14, 2012 to Kronengold et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,443,790 entitled “Cocking winch apparatus for a crossbow, crossbow system including the cocking winch apparatus, and method of using same” issued May 21, 2013 to Pestrue;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,631 entitled “Release assembly for crossbow” issued Jun. 4, 2013 to Kronengold et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,753 entitled “Integrated cocking device” issued Aug. 6, 2013 to Bednar et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,917 entitled “Slip clutch” issued Nov. 12, 2013 to Bednar et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,217 entitled “Bowstring cam arrangement for compound long bow or crossbow” issued Dec. 2, 2014 to Islas;        U.S. Pat. No. 8,950,385 entitled “Crossbow with a crank cocking and release mechanism” issued Feb. 10, 2015 to Khoshnood;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,308 entitled “Trigger mechanism for a crossbow” issued Apr. 21, 2015 to Hyde et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,140,516 entitled “Trigger mechanism for a crossbow” issued Sep. 22, 2015 to Hyde;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,303,944 entitled “Crossbow with integrated decocking device” issued Apr. 5, 2016 to Barber;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,341,432 entitled “Drawstring cocking assembly” issued May 17, 2016 to Wohleb;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,341,434 entitled “Crossbow cocking crank” issued May 17, 2016 to McPherson et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,383,159 entitled “De-cocking mechanism for a bow” issued Jul. 5, 2016 to Pulkrabek et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,706 entitled “Crossbow with a crank cocking and release mechanism” issued Aug. 2, 2016 to Khoshnood;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,494,380 entitled “String control system for a crossbow” issued Nov. 15, 2016 to Yehle;        U.S. Pat. No. 9,528,792 entitled “Crossbow” issued Dec. 27, 2016 to Chang;        U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0059924 entitled “Crossbow bowstring drawing mechanism” published May 23, 2002 in the name of Bednar;        U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0194771 entitled “Automatic cocking device in a crossbow for hunting and archery” published Oct. 7, 2004 in the name of Malucelli;        U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0022799 entitled “Crossbow rope cocking device” published Feb. 3, 2005 in the name of Bednar;        U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0086346 entitled “Crossbow cocking and stringing device” published Apr. 27, 2006 in the name of Middleton;        U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0144380 entitled “Crossbow” published Jul. 6, 2006 in the name of Kempf;        U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0169258 entitled “Bowstring drawing device for a crossbow” published Aug. 3, 2006 in the name of Chang; and        U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0170488 entitled “Compact winding mechanism for crossbow” published Jul. 8, 2010 in the names of Rasor et al.        
Each of the references identified above is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.